


Four Words

by BlueDreamsSM



Series: Retos de la OTP [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Celos, Darkfic, M/M, Makoto yandere, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: La relación de Sousuke y Makoto está llena de altibajos emocionales, especialmente por los celos, posesividad y sonrisa amable del castaño que oculta lo yandere que puede llegar a ser. Pero nada de esto importa cuando lo que hay entre los dos es amor, porque... ¿es realmente amor u obsesión?Conjunto de drabbles que relatan la historia desde otro punto de vista.





	1. Please, come with me

El moreno sonrió melancólicamente, ya habían tenido esa conversación días antes y Tachibana seguía intentando que fuera con él a Tokio. Y tal vez, si dependiera de Sousuke y de seguir sus sueños e instintos… lo haría. Pero la vida no era tan fácil ni sencilla, no podía dejar todo de lado y darle la espalda a la familia que siempre lo había apoyado.

—Sabes que no puedo, Mako. —Un nudo se formó en la garganta.

—Sousuke, viviríamos juntos, arrendé un departamento solo para eso. Tu y yo, nadie más. Incluso Haru vivirá lejos, para que no te moleste.

—Makoto —el moreno puso sus manos en los hombros de su novio—. Cuando pueda iré a visitarte, en serio. Tokio no está tan lejos, ¿son cuantas horas? ¿7?

—Algo así… —Tachibana suspiró algo frustrado por no lograr su objetivo—. Pero prométeme que irás a verme, y que me irás a ver solo a mí y pasarás todo tu viaje conmigo.

—Lo prometo Makoto, aunque mientras tanto quiero que tu también me prometas algo, ¿te parece? —el chico de ojos esmeralda asintió, dispuesto a darle cualquier cosa al hombre frente a sí—. Quiero que disfrutes tu estadía en la capital y tu nueva vida universitaria, ¿vale?

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del más bajo, con ella iluminó todo el triste y gris momento de la despedida y promesas que estaban viviendo ambos.

—¡Claro! —prometió Makoto, mientras que sin dejar de sonreír pero con cierta maldad en su mirada se acercó a Sousuke y pasando sus manos por el cuello de este, dirigió su boca hasta un sector visible del cuello del moreno y mordió a la vez que chupaba y se encargaba de dejar una marca ahí—. Y tu no te diviertas mucho, que tienes dueño. Espero recibir tus llamadas todas las noches, Sousuke-kun.

Yamazaki esbozó una sonrisa de lado y revolvió el cabello de Makoto.

—Sin falta.


	2. You're always number one

—Sousuke, Sousuke —Makoto se lanzó en la espalda del moreno que en esos momentos se sentaba en la cama para ir a tomar un baño— Sousuke, eres maravilloso —le dio un suave beso en la nuca.

—Makoto —una risa sencilla pero sincera salió de la boca de Yamazaki—, tu eres el ser maravilloso aquí. No yo.

—No, no, no, no, Sousuke. Tu eres maravilloso ¡y el número uno en la cama!

Aquello hizo que el moreno girara sobre sí para poder observar la reluciente cara de su novio, la declaración de que era el número en la cama lo sacó por completo de sí, no se esperaba escuchar eso de una manera tan casual, por lo que miraba sorprendido al supuesto dulce e inocente ángel que todavía rodeaba su cintura con los brazos.

—¿A... a qué viene eso? —preguntó algo avergonzado

—Oh vamos Sousuke, tu sabes muy bien lo espectacular que eres en la cama

—¿Solo en la cama? —Makoto se rió, por fin Sousuke volvía en sí—, iba a dejarte descansar mientras tomaba una ducha. Pero te demostrare que también puedo ser el número 1 en el baño, en el sillón, en la cocina...

—Yo no me quejo —el castaño pasaba despreocupadamente sus dedos por las sombras de los músculos bajo la piel morena—, pero no es necesario que me lo demuestres. Lo sé. Eres el número uno en todo, especialmente en mi corazón y en mi vida.

—Makoto, ¿acaso estás enfermo? —se burló Sousuke, haciendo que su novio hiciera un puchero.

—Eres malo, jamás volveré a decirte nada igual.

—No, no hagas eso —el ex nadador estilo mariposa giró sobre sí lo más que pudo y atrapó al castaño entre sus brazos, para los dos caer entre risas al colchón—. Si crees que soy el mejor, eso es porque tu estás conmigo.


	3. I can't do this

Tironeaba de las cadenas que iban sujetadas mediante esposas a sus muñecas, y por más fuerza que hiciese, lo único que lograba era lastimarse aquella zona de la piel. Un poco cansado de luchar en vano, suspiró resignado y elevó la vista hacia el chico de pie delante de él que lo miraba con fascinación.

—Makoto, ¿cuánto es lo que piensas mantenerme así?

—¿No te gusta, Sousuke? —los verdes ojos se agrandaron en señal de sorpresa y algo de decepción.

—N-no es eso… —tuvo que desviar la mirada para no perderse en el rostro del castaño y darle todo lo que deseaba—. Es solo que… pensé que al ser esta la primera vez que venía a visitarte a Tokio haríamos más que…

Tachibana ladeó la cabeza y le recordó el gesto que hacían los perros cuando te escuchaban, pero en realidad no entendían la situación o tus palabras. Volvió a suspirar llenándose de paciencia y fue escogiendo las palabras con cuidado.

—¡Me has tenido atado desde que llegué!

—¿Eso es malo? Te dije que quería mantenerte solo para mi cuando vinieras de viaje, porque, vienes a verme a mí, no al resto, ¿cierto?

—Cierto, pero cariño —volvió a tironear de las cadenas—. No puedo hacer esto.

—Pensé que te gustaba realizar este tipo de cosas, Sou.

Makoto se bajó la ropa interior que llevaba y se subió a la cama desde los pies, subiendo poco a poco por sobre el cuerpo del moreno y ya con una evidente erección en él. Lamió los pezones del moreno y acarició con gentiliza el miembro de este, haciendo que despertara de inmediato.

—¿Lo ves? Si puedes hacer esto, Sou.

—Solo una última vez y me desatarás. Luego de eso vamos a ir a caminar por la ciudad, ¿hecho?

—Hecho.


	4. I won't let you

Los brazos se apretaban alrededor de los hombros más bajos, tratando de que sus cuerpos se convirtieran en uno solo.

—Sousuke, no puedo respirar, vamos, suéltame que la gente está comenzando a mirarnos raro. —Makoto trató de ocultar su cara ante las inquisitivas miradas del resto de la gente a la vez que moría de vergüenza.

—No quiero. No te dejaré.

—Sousuke, no es dejarme. Pero tu bus pronto se irá y tienes que subir o lo perderás.

El alto moreno lo soltó finalmente y lo miró de mala manera.

—¿Tanto quieres que me vaya? Si eso querías debiste haberlo dicho mucho antes —El moreno tomó sus cosas e hizo amago de comenzar a caminar hacia el bus, pero ahora la situación se había revertido y era sujetado por su brazo.

—No, sabes que no te quiero dejar ir, pero debes hacerlo. Fui yo el que te insistí en que vinieras a Tokio a vivir conmigo y no quisiste, así que no cambies el contexto.

Yamazaki rio y acarició con su mano disponible el castaño cabello. Aquellos pequeños momentos de posesividad de Makoto le encantaban, nunca había sentido que alguien dependiera tanto de él y le llenaba de cierta satisfacción el saber que una persona estaba tan enamorado de él como para hacer esas escenas, más aún si el sujeto en cuestión era el ángel más hermoso y perfecto del mundo.

Mientras más lo miraba y su relación se iba profundizando más, sus sentimientos iban creciendo de igual forma. Llevaban solo unos cuantos meses saliendo con Makoto, pero él ya estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por él, por lo que separarse de él en ese preciso instante era una de las cosas más dolorosas que tenía que hacer.

—Makoto —tomó ahora el rostro del más bajo entre las dos manos—, nunca te dejaré ir. Nunca, ¿lo entiendes?

La sonrisa de Makoto apareció y asintió con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto, yo tampoco te dejaré. Jamás.


	5. Maybe I'm just crazy

Las lágrimas no dejaban de sonar al otro lado del teléfono, y él no podía hacer nada para consolar al chico de sus sueños detrás de la otra línea. Si dependiera de él, mataría a golpes al inhumano sujeto que había dejado en tal estado emocional a su novio.

—Makoto —repitió su nombre por décima vez, esperando a que dejara de sollozar algo y le escuchara, aunque fuese un poco—. Makoto, mi amor.

Escuchó que el llanto cesaba levemente y sonrió un poco.

—Mako, no tienes que escuchar lo que te digan esas personas, no las conoces y ellos no te conocen realmente lo suficiente como para siquiera opinar de ti. No tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas, en serio.

—Pero Sousuke, ¿qué pasa si tal vez estoy loco?

—Makoto, no sé cuántas veces debo repetirte que no estás loco, no tienes ningún problema. Esas cosas de las que hablan son solo parte de tu personalidad y no tienen nada de malo, eres atento y preocupado por tus amigos.

—A veces algunos dicen que soy muy celoso y posesivo contigo. —Volvió a sollozar el castaño.

—Yo no lo considero así, es solo porque me amas mucho y estamos distanciados. Si estuviéramos juntos de seguro que te tranquilizarías al ver mi nula relación con los demás, además, ¿no es obvio que queramos saber lo que hizo el otro durante el día? Tenemos que tratar de sobrellevar esta relación de la mejor forma. Y a mí me encanta escuchar ese tono de celos en tu voz.

—Sousuke… —por fin escuchó un tono cercano a la risa en el castaño—. Lo haces sonar como si lo hicieras a propósito.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Nunca lo sabrás.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo a través de la línea y el moreno pasó sus manos por el cabello, pensando en qué era lo mejor para seguir conversando con naturalidad y dejar ese mal tema de lado.

—Mira, si tanto te preocupa, podrías ver a un profesional y que él te asegure que estás bien.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… tal vez sí estoy loco. Pero loco de amor por ti.


	6. I'm not even sorry

Inhalaba grandes cantidades de oxígeno, sus fosas nasales se abrían más de lo habitual y no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro en aquél diminuto cuarto. Parecía una bestia enjaulada y enojada. Y claro que estaba enojado, no podía salir semi desnudo para que su médico tratante lo viera.

¿La razón?

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas de besos, mordiscos, chupetones y arañazos.

Sabía que Makoto se había pasado un poco con sus muestras de… satisfacción, pero claro, en el momento todo aquello le había parecido motivante y no se había preocupado de aquello; hasta ese momento. Tenía rastros de efusividad sexual por todo su cuerpo y no había manera de disimularlos. De seguro que su médico le diría algo.

Y el problema no era que le dijera algo, sino que… le daba vergüenza. Sí, sabía que eso era ridículo, aunque no por eso dejaban de colorearse sus mejillas y una boba sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al recordar lo hecho la noche anterior.

Volviendo en sí, negó con la cabeza y sacó su móvil para mandarle un rápido mensaje a Tachibana diciéndole que era mejor que se pusiera a rezar por su vida, porque en cuanto lo viera…

Prefería dejar la amenaza en al aire, flotante. Al igual que la voz que lo llamó desde la consulta del médico. Tomó aire y fue a su revisión rutinaria, el doctor frente a sí era el que le había estado acompañando desde el inicio de la lesión y jamás en todo ese tiempo se había sentido incómodo de ir. Hasta ese entonces.

El hombre mayor enarcó ambas cejas mientras miraba la cantidad de marcas en el cuerpo de su paciente y lo único que dijo al respecto mientras Sousuke desviaba la mirada fue:

—Una noche ocupada por lo que veo.

El moreno agradeció que eso fuera todo. De verdad que tendría que hablar con Makoto sobre su afán de marcarlo por completo cuando sabía que debía sacarse algo de ropa frente a otra persona. La consulta terminó antes de lo pensado y Sousuke fue de nuevo a la minúscula habitación para, esta vez, vestirse. Tomó su celular y vio una contestación por parte de su novio.

_“No me arrepiento de nada”_


	7. Honestly, just stop it

La pantalla de su celular no dejaba de mostrarle notificaciones de llamadas perdidas y mensajes recibidos. Completamente preocupado llamó al remitente, pensando en que algo grave había sucedido y por eso la insistencia en ponerse en contacto con él

Una melódica voz sonó al otro lado de la línea, sonaba hasta cantarina, lo que le quitó un peso de encima, pero hizo que su ceño se frunciera.

—¿Sousuke?

—Sí, Makoto soy yo. ¿Sucedió algo? —el tono de su voz era apremiante, para que su móvil colapsara de esa forma era lógico que alguna catástrofe hubiese ocurrido.

—No realmente, quería escuchar tu voz, pero no contestabas el teléfono así que me preocupé. ¿Está todo bien? —por el otro lado de la línea, además de la voz cantarina de Makoto se escuchaba un crujir de algo parecida a papas fritas u otro elemento igual de crujiente, lo que le daba a entender que el castaño estaba comiendo algún refrigerio.

—Tachibana, ¿tenía 20 llamadas perdidas y 53 mensajes tuyos solo porque querías escuchar mi voz? —pasó los largos dedos por la cabellera azabache, entre incrédulo y molesto.

—Sip —fue toda la contestación por parte de su novio.

No podía creerlo. Era simplemente, increíble. Tal obsesión de su novio por saber a cada minuto y hora del día en donde estaba se estaba extralimitando un poco, si bien al principio le pareció algo tierno y entendible, ahora le sacaba de las casillas. ¿Lo peor? Era que su novio no parecía darse cuenta de la exageración de sus actos y estaba como si nada.

Debía hacerle entender de alguna forma sencilla que con solo una llamada y un par de mensajes él le respondería en cuanto pudiera.

—Makoto, casi me da un infarto cuando veo todas las notificaciones.

—Eso fue porque no me contestabas —le regañó el actual habitante de Tokio.

—Porque estaba trabajando —le explicó lleno de paciencia mientras se sentaba en la cama—. Te comenté mis horarios anoche.

—Sí, pero Sou…

—Makoto, solo… detente.  


	8. I believe in you

El cálido aliento contrastaba con la frescura del resto de la habitación, cada pedazo de su piel en contacto con Makoto ardía y templaba el resto del cuerpo. Su novio ya había caído exhausto y rendido entre sus brazos luego de la ardiente sesión de sexo, corta pero intensa.

El castaño de sonrisa angelical había llegado de improviso en pleno turno de su trabajo, no le había informado con anterioridad sobre su visita al pueblo natal y simplemente, así como la lluvia de primavera que aparece de improviso, su presencia se había hecho notar.

Y no pudo ser en peor momento.

Un par de clientas frecuentes en el restaurant Ichiyama le tenían sujeto del brazo y tironeaban de él entremedio de risas y voces audibles para el resto de los comensales debido a que habían estado bebiendo alcohol.

—Vamos, Soooou-chan —dijo una de ellas—, ¿cuándo nos darás tu número de teléfono?

—Yo solo quiero tener una cita contigo. Dame una tarde y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás —rio la otra.

—¡Oh! ¡A mi dame una hora! ¡Y ni siquiera tiene que ser una cita, hasta el baño me parece bien! —carcajeó la chica más bebida.

El moreno estaba comenzando a sentirse molesto por las constantes miradas que le lanzaban el resto de los clientes, además de las falsas pullas de ánimo que escuchaba provenir desde la cocina por su primo. Ya las había rechazado de todas las formas posibles y se estaba aburriendo de tanto acoso hasta su persona, así que pensó ¿por qué no divertirse un momento?

—¿Crees que con una hora me tendrás en tu mano? Veo que tienes mucha confianza en ti.

Las chicas que esperaban que siguiera negándose no creyeron lo que escuchaban y por fin lo soltaron, solo para llevarse las manos a las caras, riendo abochornadas por la repentina contestación del moreno. Sousuke solo les dedicó una sonrisa y guiñó un ojo en su dirección, para dar por finalizado todo el show; pero en ese preciso instante su columna vertebral se congeló y percibió una intensa mirada sobre su persona.

Claro. Era obvio que en el único momento durante todos esos meses en que él hacía algo parecido a un coqueteo su novio llegara de sorpresa y lo viera.

Casi corrió hasta donde el castaño se encontraba y sujetándolo por los hombros le miró a los ojos oscurecidos por el enfado y habló, soltando lo peor:

—No es lo que tu crees, Makoto.

—Claro que no, Sousuke.  Creo en ti.

Y luego de esas frías palabras, prácticamente el castaño había secuestrado a su novio en su propia habitación por sobre el local de comida y le demostró con su cuerpo mediante el sexo cuanto realmente creía en él.


	9. Don't be an ass

—Solo digo que tener una relación a distancia es complicado, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que tu pareja no te engaña?

—Es difícil, pero confío en ella. No es esa clase de persona, si de algo estoy seguro con esta relación es que me ama.

—¡Ja! Nunca puedes estar seguro de ello, ¿acaso te conformas con sus palabras? ¿Te miró a los ojos y pestañeó diciendo: Sousuke, te amo? Mira que las palabras pueden estar vacías en la mayoría de las veces.

—No seas idiota, pareces un asno hablando así y solo parece que estuvieras despechado por tener una mala experiencia.

—Mira, si a mí me engañaron mientras mi novia vivía en la misma ciudad que yo, veo mucho más probable que eso pase cuando estén distanciados. Además, solo me llama la atención tu afirmación. "Makoto nunca me sería infiel" —dijo tratando de imitar la voz profunda del moreno con malos resultados, haciendo que esta riera.

—Confirmado, eres un idiota con el cerebro de un asno.

—Ya, está bien, te creo que por su parte no haya intención de ver a otros hombres, ¿pero no te preocupa que otros vayan tras de ella? Dijiste que era una belleza.

—La criatura más linda y exquisita que pueda existir sobre la tierra. Su cabello castaño brilla bajo el sol y su sonrisa te puede iluminar durante los días más oscuros dentro de una tormenta, y su mirada es tan...

—Ya. Basta. Me dan ganas de vomitar con tan solo escucharte. Solo te digo Sousuke-senpai, que deberías prestar atención a las posibles señales.

Yamazaki sonrió, siempre estaba atento a todas las cosas que podían estar sucediendo en la vida de Makoto, no era necesario que alguien le dijera algo así. Su novio le demostraba día a día que podía confiar en él, lo fiel y comprometido que estaba en la relación.


	10. Who were you with?

Makoto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era imposible, de seguro había una explicación sencilla detrás de todo; aunque mientras más se quedaba viendo la escena, menos sentido tenía. Un chico más bajo y joven que Sousuke estaba a su lado y alternaba entre tocarle el hombro y darle codazos, una clara actitud de coqueteo. Y el moreno no hacía nada más que sonreír y alejarlo perezosamente.

El castaño se repetía una y otra vez durante su estadio en Tokio que su novio sería incapaz de serle infiel, o sea, no era posible en que se fijara en otra persona estando con él. ¿No era buen novio? ¿No se preocupaba siempre por el moreno? Día a día, noche tras noche le mandaba mensajes, lo llamaba y trataba de estar siempre disponible para él. ¿Nada de eso era suficiente? ¿Era por la distancia? Montón de preguntas comenzaron a causar caos dentro de su mente y la vista se le nubló.

Se limpió con la manga las lágrimas de frustración y dolor que comenzaban a salir y cegado por las emociones caminó hacia donde estaba Sousuke.

Había tenido que hacer una visita rápida a su familia debido a que sus hermanos se encontraban enfermos y él había logrado librarse de unas clases entregando trabajos con anticipación; no le había comentado a Yamazaki para darle una sorpresa. Pero el sorprendido había sido él.

El moreno le daba la espalda, pero Makoto podía ver a la perfección por el reflejo de los ojos que brillaban del otro chico que estaba sonriendo. Cuando por enésima vez el coqueto y apestoso acompañante de Sousuke colocó una mano sobre él, no pudo refrenar sus acciones y alejó esa mano de un golpe; causando que las personas alrededor voltearan la vista hacia su dirección.

—¿Makoto? —escuchó la voz de Sousuke entre medio de la neblina que lo rodeaba.

—¡¿Quién es él?! —señaló al castaño de ojos amatista.

—Minami, Kazuki Minami —respondió Sousuke yendo hacia el chico señalado y viendo si el golpe de Makoto le había hecho algún tipo de daño—. Fue mi kohai en Samezuka.

Los verdes ojos oscurecidos por la rabia no dejaban de mirar a Minami, quien se sintió intimidado y no comprendía qué era lo que sucedía.

—Ahora que sabes quién es él, ¿puedes decirme que mierda estás haciendo tu, Makoto? —Sousuke nunca se enojaba con él, y mucho menos se refería con malas palabras o levantaba la voz, lo que hizo que el ex nadador de backstroke reaccionara.

—Yo… yo solo vi que te estaba tocando y coqueteando contigo —reconoció algo avergonzado.

—¿Yo? ¿Coqueteando con Sousuke-senpai? Pero si recién estábamos hablando de su novia Makoto, una belleza castaña y ojos ver… —se quedó mirando a Makoto y recordó cómo es que su senpai había llamado a ese chico. Y si se ponía a pensar, Yamazaki nunca había dicho que era una chica. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Sousuke soltó aire de forma exagerada mientras se revolvía el cabello y no levantaba la vista del piso. Lo que menos quería era mirar directamente a la cara a Tachibana en esos momentos, así que le dio la espalda y habló con el chico que seguía uniendo engranajes en su mente y resolvía el puzle.

—Minami, lo siento por todo esto. Te debo un café como disculpa —hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Oh, no es necesario Sousuke-senpai. No tiene nada de lo que disculparse, pero será mejor que yo me vaya por el momento.

Minami se despidió con un tímido movimiento de mano y se fue prácticamente corriendo del lugar, dejando solos a Makoto y Sousuke. El moreno hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia un parque cercano y que se encontraba vacío y camino hacia allí para poder hablar con su celoso novio.


	11. Please talk to me

El silencio entre ambos solo se interrumpía por los sonidos de la calle, las personas charlando animadamente, el ruido de los autos al pasar o la risa de los niños al correr. Estaban sentados en una banca alejada lo más posible de todo aquello, y aun así era lo único que escuchaban. Eso y el retumbar de sus corazones.

Tachibana no dejaba de jugar con sus manos de forma nerviosa, sabía que había actuado mal, dejó que sus celos lo dominaran y su mente se descontroló. No estaba orgulloso ni mucho menos, le trajo posibles consecuencias a su novio y se dejó en ridículo frente a un amigo de él, ahora con la mente más despejada recordaba haber visto a ese chico durante los entrenamientos en conjunto con Samezuka. Incluso Minami había hablado de él…

—Al parecer Minami-kun también pensó que era una chica, ¿no? —trató de romper el tenso silencio con un tema que siempre causaba risas entre ellos—. Bueno, es comprensible si solo dices mi nombre, es obvio que piensen que soy mujer —apretó con fuerza ambas manos. A pesar de las risas que esa confusión provocaba, le dolía no ser reconocido de inmediato como el novio de Sousuke.

Escuchó por fin un sonido proveniente de su acompañante y volteó la cabeza para verlo. El moreno tenía la cabeza entre ambas manos, con gesto cansado, la situación no mostraba nada bueno, especialmente luego del suspiro que dio. Con los hombros gachos Sousuke volvió a elevar la mirada concentrándose en el firmamento arriba de sí.

Makoto había dejado de escuchar todos los ruidos de fuera, solo escuchaba el latir de su corazón, esperando por cualquier palabra que el otro fuera a darle. Pero nada llegó.

—Sousuke, en verdad yo… lo siento —reconoció casi con un hilo de voz—. Actué como un imbécil y en verdad no tengo excusas, solo me dejé llevar por mis celos, ver que te estaba tocando con tanta confianza y tu solo sonreías…

Por fin la mirada turquesa que estaba oscurecida por lo acontecido se fijó en él. Sousuke negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera discutiendo internamente consigo mismo y no le gustara el tumbo que estaba tomando aquella plática, tenía la mandíbula apretada y parecía no estar escuchando realmente a Makoto.

Luego con otro suspiro, se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ahí, a lo que Makoto respondió corriendo tras él y tomándolo por la camisa prácticamente le gritó:

—¡Sousuke! ¡Di algo! Por favor… háblame.


	12. I can't trust you

Una imperturbable pero dolida vista se fijó en la de él. Lo iba a perder, si seguía así tenía un presentimiento de las palabras que vendrían y no sería capaz de escucharlas.

No estaba seguro de cómo lo haría, solo estaba seguro de que no podría vivir sin Sousuke a su lado. Si bien era cierto que poco tiempo había pasado desde el inicio de su relación, ya estaba completamente enamorado y no podría vivir sin él a su lado.

Su corazón comenzaba a apretar, al igual que su pecho que dejó de recibir aire desde sus pulmones. Iba a llorar, estaba seguro de ello.

—Di... dime algo —rogó con un hilo de voz, que apenas alcanzó a llegar a sus propios oídos, pero Sousuke si le había escuchado.

—Makoto, no puedo confiar en ti. Y no me refiero al tipo de confianza de que vayas a serme infiel, sino que no confío en ti porque eres tú quien no confía en mi.

Tachibana se quedó en silencio, ahogando un hipeo que anunciaba un llanto inminente. Al ver que su novio no seguía, se quiso defender.

—Yo... yo confío en ti -murmuró bajando la vista. Confiaba en su novio, pero no en el resto que lo rodeaba, cualquiera sería capaz de arrebatárselo, cualquiera era mejor que él.

—Makoto —la mirada de Sousuke solo mostraba dolor, lo que diría estaba seguro de que sería completamente horrible—. Necesito un tiempo para pensar.


	13. I need you, though

_—Por favor. No me hables ni me busques, necesito tiempo para pensar_

_—_ _¿_ _Est... est_ _á_ _s terminando conmigo? —Makoto ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y se sentía a punto de morir._

_—No seas rid_ _í_ _culo. Eres mio. Solo necesito pensar._

Y así habían pasado dos días desde aquello. Dos días en que increíblemente Makoto le había hecho caso y no había intentado llamarle ni una sola vez.

La verdad para Sousuke es que extrañaba los incesantes mensajes de su novio. Si bien tiempo atrás había pensado que eran muchos y hasta exagerado, los había interiorizado tanto que necesitaba saber cada cosa que hacia el castaño y él contarle cada cosa hecha en su ausencia.

Aquello lo estaba matando.

Tumbado mirando el techo sobre la cama de su habitación, se encontraba molesto. Ahora pensaba que había actuado de manera exagerada ante la situación y se mordía el labio de frustración.

Miró por milésima vez su celular y como si el cielo se apiadara de él, este vibró con un escueto mensaje:

_"Me voy a las 16:15 desde la estaci_ _ó_ _n xx"_

Miró el reloj y maldijo en voz alta. Quedaba solo una hora para que Makoto abandonara Iwatobi una vez más. Bajó a toda prisa y corrió hasta la estación para llegar en tren allí, no correría el riesgo de perderse.

Apenas llegó y vio a Makoto despedirse de su familia que lo había ido a dejar. Quedaban unos cuantos minutos para que se fuera, así que corrió.

Corrió lo más deprisa que pudo, hasta que su cuerpo se estrelló y rodeo con sus brazos al castaño unos centímetros más bajo que él.

—Te necesito, a pesar de todo.

Makoto solo devolvió el abrazo y susurró:

—Lo sé.

Nadie fue testigo de la sonrisa de satisfacción y el cambio en los ojos color jade que brillaban siniestramente.


	14. Don't be fucking rude

Los largos y delgados dedos se posaban con fuerza en su cuello y ejercían tal presión que comenzaba a doler y la respiración era dificultosa.

La otra mano también ejercía tal presión que estaba seguro que quedarían marcas en la piel. No era como que le fuese a molestar

Pero la presión en su cuello había aumentado y le estaba costando respirar de verdad, por falta de oxígeno se sentía mareado y comenzó a dar palmadas en el antebrazo que lo estaba estrangulando.

—S... Sou... —trató de soltar el nombre de su novio, quién esa noche estaba siendo mucho más rudo que lo habitual.

No. Estaba siendo totalmente lo contrario a cómo era habitualmente. No le estaba haciendo el amor, no se estaba preocupando por él más que de sus propios deseos. Estaba siendo egoísta, un animal salvaje.

Como si Sousuke se diera cuenta que se estaba colocando de un color azulado, soltó su cuello, mas mordió el pezón con fuerza, haciendo que el aire que había entrado a los pulmones de Makoto tuviera que ser soltado en medio del grito de dolor que profirió.

—Sousuke, estás siendo muy rudo —le recriminó el castaño a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la garganta y la sobaba.

El moreno se subió a él con la fuerza de sus brazos y lo quedó mirando con instinto predador. Luego sonrió de medio lado y Makoto agradeció que ya estuviera contra el colchón, porque de lo contrario las rodillas le faltarían ante la visión de exquisita masculinidad y lujuria emanando de su novio.

—Seré como quiera. Tu eres mío y te grabaré eso en tu cuerpo, aunque tenga que ejercer un poco de fuerza.

Y como si quisiera remarcar con acciones sus palabras, lo penetró.

Tachibana echó la cabeza hacia atrás profiriendo un gemido de satisfacción. El dolor le era placentero solo cuando se trataba de Sousuke.


	15. Is that my shirt?

Sousuke no dejaba de tirar la ropa fuera de sus cajones, la cama estaba llena de diversas camisas y otras prendas, pero ninguna era la que él estaba buscando en particular. ¿Dónde rayos había colocado esa camisa? Quería usarla ese día en particular y no la encontraba, sabía que era la favorita de Makoto y que el castaño se derretía al verlo con ella puesta.

Miró la hora en el reloj de la mesa auxiliar y soltó varios improperios al ver lo tarde que se le había hecho, tenía que vestirse y salir ya si es que no quería llegar tarde a su cita con el castaño. Tomó al azar otra camiseta negra que sabía que le quedaba bien y con las llaves en mano junto con una chaqueta de cuero, salió.

Casi de inmediato tuvo que colocarse la chaqueta, el clima cada vez era más frío y durante las tardes comenzaba a refrescar. Tal vez debió salir con una bufanda también, pero ya no podía devolverse.  Llegó al lugar de la cita y se sentó de inmediato en la mesa que ya estaba siendo ocupada por Tachibana, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro, como siempre.

La tarde se pasó volando entre la plática y miradas furtivas que ambos dirigían hacia el otro. Cuando el café y el pastel se terminaron comenzaron a caminar por calles ajetreadas de personas y bajo las luces de las farolas y tiendas que seguían abiertas.

Sousuke en un momento se encogió por el frío, el viento helado no pasaba por medio de su chaqueta, sino que entraba en ella por la abertura del cuello, pensó que sí debió haberse devuelto a buscar esa bufanda. Makoto al percatarse del estado de muñeco de nieve del moreno se rio y comenzó a sacarse su propia bufanda para prestársela, de seguro que le sería de mayor utilidad a él.

Obviamente Yamazaki no iba a permitir aquello y comenzaron a forcejear por el trozo de lana que hasta el momento seguía cubriendo el cuello del castaño, hasta que la situación reveló algo importante:

—Makoto, ¿esa es mi camisa?


	16. So, it was you

Yamazaki no podía creer lo despistado que estaba el último tiempo, perdía cosas y las encontraba en las partes más impensables. Ahora era el turno de desaparecer de su teléfono celular.

No era como que lo fuera a ocupar mucho o que necesitara ocuparlo de forma urgente, sino que desde el dia anterior que no lo veía y pensaba que debía ponerlo a cargar para que no se apagara.

Pero nada, buscó en toda la casa, rincones impensables para un móvil, los bolsillos de sus pantalones y chaquetas, debajo de la cama, todo y nada a la vez.

—Makoto —llamó a su novio que se encontraba con él, en cuanto este murmuró algo para darle a entender que le escuchaba, preguntó en voz alta— ¿has visto mi celular?

Nada, no hubo respuesta inmediata por parte del castaño. Sospechoso, pensó Sousuke. Cuando no respondía de inmediato o desviaba la atención era porque estaba inmiscuido en el tema. Se coloco de pie y fue a buscar ahora al castaño.

—¿Makoto?

—No recuerdo si lo he visto —evitó encontrarse con la mirada del otro—. Debiste dejarlo por ahí, en algún lado.

Sousuke suspiró cansado y entendiendo la situación, no era la primera vez que Makoto le escondía algo y podía apostar que no sería la última.

—Fuiste tu. —No era una pregunta, solo estaba confirmando los hechos.

Y como Makoto no contestó, dándole la razón, siguió preguntando—. ¿Quién fue esta vez?

La vez anterior en que su algo posesivo y celoso novio le había escondido el celular fue porque un compañero de la preparatoria de Tokio se había puesto en contacto con él para juntarse y hablar.

Tachibana solo se encogió de hombros, no sabía quién era. Solo vio que alguien lo buscaba y decidió por él que no hablaría con alguien más, ni siquiera si era cosa de vida o muerte.


	17. I need to go

Pocas veces se había molestado tanto con su novio como en aquella ocasión, no podía creer que estuviera armando semejante escena luego de haberle ocultado algo tan importante.

Su mejor amigo, su rival de infancia, su pequeño sunshine lo necesitaba. Había tenido un accidente en Australia y la madre de Rin le pedía a él que fuera a acompañarle porque simultáneamente la abuela también estaba hospitalizada en Japón.

No tenía más remedio que ir, y aunque no se lo hubieran pedido, lo haría igual. El pequeño gran problema era que Makoto tenía una de esas crisis existenciales en que no quería que se alejara de su lado.

—¡Makoto, Rin es mi amigo! —levantó la voz claramente furiosa, no podía creer en que su pequeño ángel se hubiera convertido en alguien tan egoísta— ¡También es tu amigo!

—¡Lo sé, Sousuke! ¡pero yo también voy contigo!.

—No puedes, tienes clases en la universidad y tu trabajo como entrenador en la piscina comunitaria, no puedes tomar tus cosas e irte del país quizás cuanto tiempo.

—Espérame y vamos juntos —trató de hacerlo aplazar el viaje.

—No puedo, Makoto. Sabes que necesito ir. Lo siento

Lo soltó con gesto abatido en el rostro y dándole la espalda con las llaves y la billetera en una mano y la chaqueta en otra, salió del departamento. No había querido golpear la puerta por respeto a los vecinos, pero la rabia se había acumulado y un cúmulo de emociones lo embriagaban de igual forma. Se tomó un respiro apoyado contra la puerta de su departamento y cerró los ojos. No le gustaba salir de casa estando enojado con Makoto.

Maldiciendose a sí mismo, abrió su departamento y se encontró con el castaño sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos y sollozando en silencio. Sin pensarlo más se acercó y le abrazo.

—Makoto, en serio que necesito ir allá.

—Lo sé, ve y dale mis saludos a Rin —Tachibana trató de esbozar una sonrisa en apoyo—. Lo siento.


	18. Just stay with me

Parte de su mundo se había derrumbado, no podía creer que las cosas se hubiesen tornado de tal forma, él siempre había tratado de ver el lado positivo de las cosas, ni siquiera con su lesión se había deprimido tanto. Solo veía la mejor opción y trataba de seguir el mejor camino. Aunque en ese momento no veía nada más que oscuridad.

Su pequeño rayo de luz se había ido, dejando un futuro prometedor y sin haber cumplido sus metas, las que siempre lo guiaron desde que fuera niño.

No había soportado estar mucho más en esa sala abarrotada de gente conocida que vestía de negro, todos con esto apesadumbrado y el corazón encogido. Escuchar llorar a Gou le había terminado por romper el corazón y parte de su alma se fue junto con el cajón; al cual no pudo acercarse, creía que si se asomaba allí sería realmente una despedida, la cual no estaba preparado para enfrentar.

En completo silencio se había retirado del concurrido salón con invitados de distantes partes del mundo de la natación y fue hacia el segundo piso, entrando en la habitación del que había sido su mejor amigo. Allí, solo se dejó caer en mitad del piso y se llevó las manos a la cara, estupefacto por el remolino de emociones dentro de él.

La puerta se abrió a los pocos minutos de que él entrase y ni siquiera fue capaz de levantar la mirada para ver quién era, pero el abrazo cálido y reconfortante que recibió solo podía ser de una persona, de la única persona que podía estar a su lado en esos momentos.

Makoto ya había llorado en cuanto se enteró de la noticia, pero él no, había dicho que sería fuerte para la familia y amigos, pero ya solo en la habitación y en única compañía de su novio, se derrumbó. Comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, se aferraba al traje de Tachibana e hipaba cada cierto rato.

Al cabo de unos momentos, el llanto se convirtió en un suave sollozo y escuchó que Makoto le preguntaba si necesitaba algo.

—Solo quédate conmigo.

Era todo lo que necesitaba.


	19. Alright, I love you

No sabía cómo detener las lágrimas, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo habían llegado a esa situación, los dos desnudos sobre la cama, en medio de lo que era el acto sexual y Makoto llorando desconsoladamente. ¿Por qué? Porque le había dicho que lo amaba y él no había respondido.

No fue su culpa, estaba concentrado en mantener el ritmo y sentir a Makoto debajo de él con cada célula de su cuerpo, apenas escuchó que su novio balbuceaba algo y él solo gruñó, jamás pensó que aquella respuesta -o no respuesta- terminaría en algo como eso.

Se pasaba las manos por el cabello, desesperado sin saber qué hacer, el castaño no dejaba que lo tocara por su rechazo y decía cosas que Yamazaki no era capaz de entender entre tantos hipeos.

—Makoto, oye, Mako —le llamó por décima vez, sin obtener respuestas—. Vamos cariño, sabes lo que siento por ti, no llores.

Por fin la mirada esmeralda se fijó en él luego de que Tachibana sacara las manos de su rostro. Se veía un poco más calmado de lo que estaba hace unos minutos, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo y no parecían acabar pronto. Sousuke reconocía que su gran debilidad era Makoto llorando, nacían sus instintos protectores, a pesar de todo.

Sí, porque si bien antes no hubiera dudado ni un solo segundo en responder eso, ahora a pesar del llanto, no lo había confirmado.

—Sousuke… tu ya… ya no me amas —Makoto puso en palabras lo que él recién estaba comenzando a pensar y a darse cuenta. Pero no, de seguro que solo en esos momentos su mente estaba aturdida, no podía dejar de amar a Makoto así como así después de todo lo que le costó conseguirlo.

—Makoto, mírame —demandó cuando el castaño volvió a bajar la vista—. Todo está bien, te amo.

O eso quería seguir creyendo.


	20. I'm sorry but no

—Sousuke, no te costará nada. Si confiaras realmente en mí no tendrías problemas en hacerlo. ¿Acaso tienes algo que ocultarme?

El moreno giró los ojos mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz entre el pulgar e índice y la otra mano la escondía en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había contestado a esas preguntas, pero parecía que todas sus palabras entraban y salían de la dulce cabecita de su novio, sin quedarse dentro lo más mínimo.

—No, ahora soy yo el que piensa que tu no confías en mi, Mako —decidió que contraatacar sería una buena forma de desviar el tema o al menos dar por finalizada esa conversación.

—Sousuke, por favor, no seas ridículo —desechó rápidamente la idea el castaño a la vez que estiraba la mano—. Solo dame la clave, o deja que vea que tienes dentro.

—¿Para qué? —el moreno comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua, aunque tal vez debiera tomar algo más fuerte ya que la cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle.

—No lo sé, estoy aburrido —se encogió de hombros Tachibana siguiéndolo.

—¿No podrías simplemente ver televisión, leer o jugar con tu propio teléfono?

—No. Quiero el tuyo.

Sousuke se le quedó viendo fijamente. De nuevo sus ojos se habían oscurecido, mostrando un brillo que no era el habitual y mostrando una sonrisa falsa. Él ya no le estaba creyendo nada, y cada nueva actitud le hacía sospechar de todo, Makoto no hacía cosas sin segundas intenciones, al menos en esa parte de la relación.

No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a cambiar o porqué, pero el chico delante de él exigiéndole la clave de su celular para revisarlo ya había dejado de ser el adolescente dulce, tierno y despreocupado del cual se había enamorado hace tanto. Y si no lo detenía ahora, no sabía hasta qué punto podía llegar.

—Lo siento, pero no. Y no se habla más del tema.


	21. Will you help me?

Makoto en esos momentos estaba pasando por una crisis, se sentía más desanimado que de costumbre y todo a su alrededor era de color gris. No faltaba nada en su vida, tenía una familia amorosa que lo quería incondicionalmente, amigos que siempre estaban con él en las buenas y en las malas y un maravilloso novio que siempre estaba atento con él y le ofrecía todo lo que podía, además de tener una infinita paciencia a su lado.

Parecía que no le faltaba nada, tampoco le iba mal en los estudios o tenía problemas económicos. Nada. Pero la mente era así, te juega malas pasadas, te manipula y susurra cosas horribles en tu oído, de forma tan constante que comienzas a creerlas y se arraigan en tu ser. Makoto luchaba contra ellas, sabiendo que solo eran ilusiones y un mal momento, pero saberlo no ayudaba en mucho.

Por eso, cuando tomó más ansiolíticos de los recomendados por el psiquiatra, llevándose a la boca todas las pastillas que quedaban en el frasco recetado, cerró los ojos y pidió perdón, cayendo dormido en su cama. Esperando no despertar.

Su conciencia se mantuvo despierta, aunque sus deseos fueran otros, tal vez era un último esfuerzo del subconsciente para mantenerlo con vida. Una voz conocida se adentró en la penumbra y fue lo último que escuchó. Hasta que despertó con la garganta y boca seca, completamente inmovilizado en la camilla de un hospital.

—¡¿Makoto?! —gritó Sousuke a su lado en cuanto se percató que había despertado.

—Sou… —apenas tenía saliva suficiente en su boca para hablar, pero el miedo que lo recorrió le hizo volver a hablar—. Te necesito, ¿me ayudarás?


	22. You're a terrible cook

Sousuke se estiraba perezosamente en la cama, con la sábana cubriendo desde la cintura para abajo. Necesitaba descansar ese día, especialmente después de la maratónica noche de sexo que había tenido con el castaño. Castaño que no tenía a la vista, se percató. Levantándose a regañadientes y con un bostezo en la boca, fue en su búsqueda.

Desde el intento de suicidio meses atrás trataba de no perderlo de vista, temiendo siempre lo peor. Aunque no había dado más indicios de esa índole, Sousuke sabía que eso era en gran parte gracias a la ayuda que todos le daban. Cuando lo vio tirado en la cama, intoxicado con todos esos medicamentos, solo pudo pensar lo peor. Sabía que su novio no era del todo estable psicológicamente, y ahora menos que nunca podía abandonarlo.

Siguió su olfato hasta la cocina, en donde Tachibana estaba teniendo serios problemas para… ¿preparar el desayuno? Era eso o había tratado de imitar a los hermanos guarenes en su video musical*. El café se desparramaba de la cafetera, naranjas a medio cortar rodaban por el suelo, la harina se extendía por la encimera y las tostadas se estaban quemando. Maravilloso.

Su alto y musculoso ángel parecía hecho un manojo de nervios en medio de todo ese caos y el moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír a carcajadas, llamando la atención de Makoto, quien de inmediato lo miró con ojos llorosos y suplicantes en ayuda.

—Sou…

—Mako, sabes que eres un pésimo cocinero, ¿por qué siquiera sigues intentando hacer algo?

—Porque quiero hacerte feliz.

—Ya lo haces —Sousuke le sonrió mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la frente, más de cerca miró el desastre y trató de esbozar una sonrisa… sería una mañana ocupada.


	23. Can you shut up?

El moreno sentía como poco a poco comenzaba a inflamarse la vena en su sien y como el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento. Hace algunos minutos ya había perdido completamente el rumbo de la conversación y ni siquiera recordaba porque había comenzado todo. Su mirada estaba perdida en la loza rota esparcida por el suelo, rastros de un ataque de furia y enojo de su novio, que descargó arrojando platos y vasos por sobre su cabeza desde la cocina hasta lo más profundo de la sala de estar. Claro que todo el show fue y era acompañado por gritos.

Sousuke tenía los ojos cerrados y se apretaba el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba mentalmente y le pedía paciencia a su amigo de dientes de tiburón donde fuese que estuviese en el más allá. Cuando Rin se fue, parte de la estabilidad y soporte emocional de Sousuke se había ido también y poco a poco se fue guardando las cosas más para sí, formando una bomba de presión que cada vez estaba más cerca de estallar.

Él, desde la primera vez que vio a Makoto supo que se había enamorado, que ese chico de gran constitución y sonrisa amable sería el que le otorgaría la paz, y los cuidados que una persona tan rota como él necesitaban. A cambio, Sousuke lo amaría incondicionalmente.

Pero para todo había un límite.

Podría contestar, entrar en discusión o tratar de razonar con él, pero ya la experiencia le decía que no era una buena opción o al menos una que no le llevaría a nada. De lo que más era consciente Sousuke en ese momento era del gran dolor de cabeza que se convertiría en migraña si no detenía la situación pronto.

—¡¿PUEDES CALLARTE?! CÁLLATE MAKOTO, CÁLLATE. —Dio dos grandes zancadas y sujetó a Makoto por los hombros para zamarrearlo. Jamás le había puesto un dedo encima con esa intención, pero ya le estaba sacando de quicio y ni siquiera él mismo se comprendía, solo necesitaba que se callara y entrara en razón

El castaño abrió los ojos desaforadamente, sorprendido por el hecho de que Sousuke le gritara y actuara de cierta forma violenta con él, cuando siempre su novio solía mantener la calma en esas situaciones. Y eso le dio miedo, Yamazaki parecía fuera de sí, nunca había tenido esa apariencia tan peligrosa y tampoco Makoto se había excitado tanto desde hacer un tiempo.


	24. You love me, right?

Makoto se encontraba tirado en la cama, con los brazos como almohada, ayudando a amortiguar los sollozos que salían sin control por su boca, ya que la nariz se le había tapado hace mucho debido a los fluidos que acompañaban a las lágrimas.

Su cuerpo dolía entero, especialmente el área golpeada en su mejilla y pómulo izquierdo, incluso tal vez el labio partido se sumaba al dolor extendido por esa parte de la cara. La garganta le ardía por las marcas todavía enrojecidas que mostraban claramente la fuerza ejercida por los dedos momentos antes.

Y si bien, estaba seguro de que tendría una apariencia deplorable si es que se paraba frente al espejo, sabía que esas marcas, moretones y sangre seca desaparecería en unos cuantos días. Como siempre pasaba

Lo que cada vez estaba costando más borrar eran los recuerdos en su mente, que se superponían a las memorias de los días felices y llenos de alegría en la relación. Días que volvían y regresaban momentáneamente con la fuerza de un huracán y lograban arrasar todos esos malos momentos, como aquél.

Makoto solo esperaba a que volviera a pasar, a que Sousuke regresara de donde fuera que hubiese ido luego de dar el portazo en la puerta de la casa y que cruzara el umbral de la habitación para pedirle las disculpas de siempre.

El castaño dejó de hipear tanto, preguntándose qué clase de regalo en forma de disculpa le traería Yamazaki esta vez, la vez pasada fue una visita a un onsen por todo un fin de semana, y no había sangrado. Por lo que esta debería ser mayor.

Escuchó la puerta de entrada y supo que había regresado, un escalofrío de anticipación lo recorrió, no del todo negativo, pues el sexo de reconciliación se había vuelto en su favorito, y siguió sollozando contra la cama a pesar de que Sousuke ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

Sintió su peso bajo el colchón a su lado y un suave beso entre la oreja y el cuello. Uno de sus puntos débiles.

—Me amas, ¿cierto? —la pregunta sonaba dulce, pero Makoto podía sentir casi la orden implícita en ella, y contestó con total sinceridad

—¿Cómo no hacerlo?


	25. I really need you

—¡Sousuke no puedes dejarme! Si tu te vas… —el rostro desfigurado del castaño reflejaba verdadero pánico. Aquella situación la veía venir, pero no por eso estaba más preparado. O a lo mejor sí. Había pensado la idea como un supuesto, no realmente en serio, pero si esa era la única forma… lo haría.

—Makoto, escúchame. —La voz de Sousuke sonaba cansada.

—¡No! ¡Escúchame tú a mi! —Makoto se abalanzó encima de él, desesperado y con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos—. Si tu me dejas… yo… no tengo más razones ni motivos para seguir viviendo.

—Makoto, no digas tonterías, tienes… ¡Oye!

Sousuke salió corriendo tras Tachibana que lo había soltado con determinación y una mirada enloquecida en su rostro además de angustia hacia la cocina. Se apresuró hasta el cajón y tomó de allí uno de los cuchillos que se encontraban y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al moreno con arma en mano. Yamazaki levantó las manos y se quedó quieto, no sabía qué era capaz de hacer el castaño en ese estado.

—Si… si tu no estás conmigo… yo… ¡yo me mato! —movió el filo del cuchillo hasta la parte interna de su brazo izquierdo, titubeando un poco antes de cortarse y mirando a Sousuke con ojos llorosos. —¡Realmente te necesito, Sousuke!

Makoto gritó antes de proceder a cortarse. El moreno con una maldición corrió la poca distancia que los separaba y le quitó el filo antes de que pudiera seguir haciéndose más daño. Lo ideal en esos casos era cortarse con algo más contundente o afilado, que pudiera abrir las venas de forma más rápida y causar más daño, muchas personas optaban por navajas, espejos rotos, trozos de vidrios y casi en último recurso cuchillos, mas Sousuke no pensó que podría causar semejante daño en tan poco tiempo, la sangre corría por el brazo de Makoto, sabía que no le produciría la muerte, pero de todas formas no podía dejarlo así, debía llevarlo a un hospital.

—Maldición Makoto…

—Te… te necesito, Sousuke.

Ya nada podía salir peor.


	26. I don't love you

—Makoto, por favor, entiende. No te amo. Ya no más. Hemos estado juntos por ¿cuántos años? Sí, pensé que eras el hombre de mi vida, me imaginé contigo hasta el fin de nuestros días, pero es que toda esta situación se ha hecho insufrible, no sé cuándo comenzó todo, fue tan gradual que yo también me fui envolviendo en ello y no me di cuenta hasta… hasta que no me reconocí a mi mismo. Y si bien perderte es doloroso para mí, perderme a mi mismo es mucho peor. No soy ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui, y tu tampoco eres ya el chico del que me enamoré. Ambos hemos cambiado, para mal, y es debido a nuestra mutua compañía. Te hice mucho mal y me arrepiento de ello, pero tu tampoco reconoces tus errores, o sea… —se pasó ambas manos por el cabello azabache— ¿intentar matarte porque pensaste que te iba a dejar? ¿qué persona en su sano juicio haría eso? Así como no sé en qué momento nuestra relación se volvió tan tóxica, tampoco sé en qué momento dejé de amarte. Y tampoco es justo para ninguno de los dos que esta relación siga en pie cuando ya no hay amor de por medio, solo obsesión y sentimientos enfermizos. Tenemos que terminar y dejar esto aquí. Ya no te amo.


	27. I'm not doing this

Su cuerpo sudoroso y agotado cayó rendido sobre la cama luego de la maratónica sesión de sexo desenfrenado que duró horas. Su espalda ardía debido a la carne abierta por las uñas de Makoto, su piel llena de marcas de mordiscos y chupetones que tardarían días en desaparecer. Su vientre y pecho pegajosos por los rastros de liberación del castaño y semen de ambos goteando de entre las piernas.

Se había separado desde hace algunos meses, pero él volvía a caer en la tentación, volvía a caer buscando el cuerpo de Makoto para liberar frustraciones y tensiones; tampoco podía negar que gran parte era debido al placer que sentía a su lado. La compatibilidad sexual entre ellos era magnífica y no podía negar que el mejor sexo era siempre con el castaño, por lo que también accedía cuando era el castaño quien lo buscaba.

Desde que terminaron y cada vez que se acostaban juntos no había caricias gentiles, besos tiernos ni palabras cálidas. Nunca hablaban más de lo necesario: _“más, espera, más duro, así, sigue, duele, me tengo que ir, gracias, adiós”_ ; su vocabulario se había restringido solo a las preguntas necesarias para la disponibilidad del ahora ya y dónde se juntaban.

Sousuke sabía que todo aquello estaba mal, muy mal, y cada vez que le hablaba a Makoto o le respondía los mensajes se decía: “No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto”, hasta que la lujuria tomaba posesión de su cuerpo y sus sentidos se concentraban solo en el cuerpo castaño delante de sí, olvidando todo lo demás.

Algunos hábitos habían quedado, como el uso de la fuerza bruta, morder hasta hacer sangrar y la falta de afecto y cariño cada vez que lo hacían. Yamazaki se preguntaba si es que alguna vez podría volver a hacerlo de manera “normal”. Makoto lo había cambiado en más de un sentido, y lo peor es que sabía que volvería a caer una y otra vez.

Tachibana Makoto era una droga y él era adicto.


	28. You don't want me

—¡Tu no me quieres en tu vida! ¡Pero me sigues deseando! ¿es que acaso no se te para con nadie más? Terminaste conmigo hace poco más de un año y sigues usándome, llamándome para tener sexo casual conmigo. ¡NO SOY TU PUTA, SOUSUKE! ¡ME CANSÉ Y ABURRÍ DE TI! ¡DE TU INSEGUIRDAD, DE TU DOMINACIÓN, DE TU VIOLENCIA Y DE TODA ESTA MIERDA! Tu no me quieres contigo, pero tampoco puedes soltarme, ¿quién te entiende Yamazaki? Porque definitivamente yo no. Ya no.

—Makoto, pensé que las cosas estaban claras entre los dos. Sin sentimientos de por medio, nada, solo sexo.

—Sí, tienes razón… solo sexo. —Los ojos de Makoto se veían perdidos en la nada, su mirada ausente y las palabras arrastrando. —Supongo que eso está bien. Pero yo ya no puedo estar con alguien que ni siquiera me quiere; y no hablo de una manera romántica, hace mucho que me rendí contigo en eso.

—Makoto, no sé a qué te refieres…

—A nada. Esta vez ya no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar, no me busques más. Yo tampoco lo haré. Si solo quieres sexo te recomiendo que vayas a buscar a otra persona, yo ya no estoy disponible para ti. No más, y tampoco te preocupes de que sea yo el que te busque, pues no lo haré.

—Makoto, en verdad tu no quieres hacer esto… —Sousuke se colocó de pie mientras terminaba de subirse los pantalones y buscaba con su mirada el resto de la ropa esparcida por la habitación. El castaño se removió entre las sábanas que tenían apresadas sus piernas y con un brazo sobre los ojos rio incómodamente.

—No digas eso, ya estoy convencido de la decisión que he tomado, no daré marcha atrás. Tu no me quieres y yo tampoco, terminaste conmigo porque dijiste que te hacía daño, pero aquí estamos. Ya solo vete.

Sousuke se le quedó mirando un momento, pensando en que esa sería la última vez que lo haría. Makoto tenía razón, no lo quería ni un poco, solo se convirtió en algo como sexo fácil y reconocía que él también estaba cansado de toda esa basura.

—Cuídate —fue todo lo que dijo una vez se hubo terminado de vestir y antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Makoto comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Aquello fue más fácil de lo que pensó que sería, significaba que él tampoco amaba más a Yamazaki Sousuke. Tal vez debería seguir sus mismos consejos e ir en busca de alguien más, volver a salir de noche de cazería, a alcoholizarse hasta no recordar nada y ¿por qué no? Ser más aventurero y caer en otro tipo de placeres que hasta el momento se había negado a experimentar por miedo. De todas formas, ya no tenía nada que perder.


	29. Let me help you

Sousuke se encontraba bebiendo con un grupo de amigos, lo único que quería era irse del lugar, no era su estilo: la música estaba muy fuerte, el humo llenaba toda la estancia, personas se drogaban en los rincones a la vez que se apareaban, la mayoría de las mujeres eran fáciles y los hombres no se quedaban atrás en la promiscuidad. Disculpándose fue al baño, ya se le ocurriría una excusa para salir de allí.

No es que fuera un santo, pero los excesos y las drogas no eran lo suyo, ya bastante había luchado contra la dependencia hacia los analgésicos luego de su operación y rehabilitación como para meterse en más cosas viciantes. Era un adicto, su médico tratante le había dicho que solía crear adicciones fácilmente, hacia cosas y… personas.

Entró al baño maloliente y sucio, arrugó la nariz ante el asco de escuchar a alguien vomitando y caminó rápido hacia el cubículo del fondo. La vista fija al frente para no ver cosas innecesarias y que podrían causarle pesadillas o más nauseas de las que tenía en ese momento, pero de reojo vislumbró una cabellera castaña y una espalda que reconocería en cualquier lugar a pesar de que había adelgazado varios kilos.

—¿Makoto? —preguntó dudoso entrando al baño con la puerta abierta. Las arcadas que momentos antes había escuchado provenían de su exnovio. No lo había visto durante meses y ahora se lo encontraba en completa ruina, sentado frente a un escusado de un bar de mala muerte y vomitando quizás qué cosas. Se acercó y posó su mano en la espalda de Tachibana que era solo hueso y pellejo.

Makoto ni siquiera pareció percatarse que alguien lo estaba tocando o simplemente no le importaba, dejó de vomitar y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, dejando un hilo de gruesa saliva como unión entre ambos puntos. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas fallaron y luego del cuarto intento y con ayuda de Yamazaki, logró llegar hasta el lavamanos; sus ojeras y el estado de su cara y cuerpo le decían a Sousuke que no había estado comportándose de buena manera los últimos meses.

—Déjame ayudarte, Makoto.

Al menos ahora tenía una buena excusa para irse del lugar.


	30. You're such a bitch!

Makoto no dejaba de succionar y lamer con ahínco el duro y grueso miembro de Sousuke que se encontraba al interior de su boca, sus ojos estaban llorosos, tenía arcadas y los jalones en su cabello cada vez dolían más, mas no dejaría su labor hasta que el otro estuviera satisfecho. Ya casi era una irrumación por parte del moreno, Makoto solo chupaba cuando creía necesario y dejaba que follaran su boca hasta que sintió el amargo sabor en ella y aguantando las ganas de escupirlo, lo tragó.

Abrió los ojos y la expresión de Yamazaki le dio un vuelco al corazón, era simplemente increíble volver a ver ese gesto de placer provocado por él y que nadie más podía provocar. Cuando Sousuke volvió a controlar su respiración y poco volvía a la normalidad, Makoto fue por un vaso con agua que bebió de a sorbos para sacarse el mal sabor de la boca y se sentó en el suelo a los pies del moreno para apoyar su barbilla en la pierna de este.

—¿Desde cuándo te lo tragas? —preguntó con voz ronca el dueño de casa.

—Desde que comenzaron a obligarme a hacerlo.

Sousuke se movió tan rápido que Makoto botó algo de líquido del vaso al ser sujetado por sus mejillas por la fuerte mano del otro, le hacía algo de daño y veía furia contenida en los ojos color turquesa que lo miraban fijamente.

—¿A cuántos más te has follado desde que terminamos?

—A los necesarios y a los que quise —eso era una verdad a medias, pues fueron los necesarios para olvidarlo a él, pero nunca serían suficientes para sacar el recuerdo del toque de su cuerpo y cada vez que lo hacía se sentía asqueado consigo mismo, mas no podía dejar de hacerlo, tal vez algún día encontraría a alguien que lo ayudara a olvidarlo.

—Eres una perra.

—Guau —imitó el ladrido de un perro, pero sus mejillas fueron apretadas con más fuerza. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, de seguro que ahora vendría un golpe, uno de esos que se había vuelto habituales cuando provocaba de esa forma hasta el límite a Sousuke, pero nada llegó y abrió los ojos.

Allí Sousuke había cambiado su expresión por una cargada de dolor, mientras algunas lágrimas aguaban sus ojos.

—Eres un idiota, no vuelvas a hacer nada de eso. No te lo permitiré.


	31. Hey! I said stop!

Su cuerpo estaba cansado, algunas heridas seguían cicatrizando y los efectos de la desintoxicación le estaban pasando factura: su cuerpo temblaba, sentía la presión baja, una ansiedad incontrolable y pensaba que moriría si no obtenía algo para su cuerpo. Aprovechó que Sousuke había salido a comprar y envuelto en una manta fue hasta donde recordaba que se encontraba el botiquín de primeros auxilios y donde podría encontrar algún tipo de medicamento que le ayudara.

Además de vendas, curitas y unas cajas de aspirina no había nada que pudiera utilizar, a no ser que… Miró las grandes pastillas blancas y las sacó para correr hasta la cocina, allí limpió la superficie de la mesa y usando de costado un cuchillo amplio las molió hasta que fueran solo un polvillo. Lo miró y dudó, sabía que no lograría drogarse ni sentir algo, pero creía que moriría si no inhalaba algo pronto. Hizo las delgadas líneas y aspiró.

De inmediato el ardor en su tabique se hizo notar y sintió como bajaba por la garganta, tuvo que inhalar varias veces para deshacerse del malestar en su nariz, estaba seguro de haberlo hecho bien, pero las aspirinas eran mucho “más fuertes” y por el contrario de la cocaína, estas no tenían un efecto adormecedor en la piel, por lo que el dolor seguía persistiendo. Mas, a pesar de todo eso, sentía el resultado del efecto placebo y sonrió de alivio.

Cuando iba ya por la tercera línea blanca la puerta de calle se escuchó y de inmediato fue derribado al suelo por un cuerpo mucho mejor cuidado que el propio.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Nada que te importe.

—Me importa, estás en mi maldita casa y obedecerás mis malditas reglas, ahora respóndeme qué estabas haciendo, ¿es droga?

—Que me esté quedando en tu casa no significa que tengamos algo, a no ser que quieras que te pague mi alojamiento con mi cuerpo —su pierna acarició la de Sousuke seductoramente.

—Detente, Makoto. Vuelve en ti.

—Estoy en mí, eso no era droga. Ahora por otra parte, ¿quieres que te pague con mi cuerpo? —una mano se deslizó entre medio de sus cuerpos y llegó hasta la entrepierna de Sousuke, en donde comenzó a tocar como sabía que debía hacer hasta que recibió una reacción—. Oh, parece que podré quedarme aquí un poco más.

—¡Makoto ya detente!

Aún a pesar de sus protestas, Sousuke cerró los ojos y se deshizo de su ropa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No intenten esto en casa.
> 
> Las drogas son malas.


End file.
